Learning to Love
by Power.of.the.pen
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have a relationship now after Hiei had a small accident. But now something is wrong with Hiei's fox and Hiei is determined to find out what it is. HxK Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Learning of Love

_**Well, it's me! Did you miss me? (not that I went anywhere!) Well, here's another story while I work on the other one.**_

**__**

* * *

Kurama sat at his desk, working diligently on his math homework. It wouldn't have been such a problem if Yoko would shut up!

**Come on kit!** Yoko snapped. **This is boring! Let's go outside so we can breathe something other than this stale air!**

"Don't call me kit!" Kurama snapped. "I'm doing my homework. Look, if you don't shut up I'll lock you away again." Kurama threatened.

**You go outside when Hiei asks you.** Yoko growled.

"That's different Yoko." Kurama retorted.

**Hmph.**

"Finally." Kurama grinned. Silence, he continued with his homework, finishing up the last few problems on his worksheet. Then he walked over to his bed, pulled out his book and read the next three chapters of they book he had to read for class.

**You are boring. I know you want to go out and run and play.** Yoko pouted.

"Shut up, Yoko." Kurama blocked Yoko out again. He didn't want to hear the kitsune complaining. It was true, Kurama did want to go out and run around in the breeze and grass, but he had to finish his homework.

Hiei watched the fox talk to himself. He had been watching the kitsune yell and battle with Yoko Kurama. With his Jagan eye, he was able to hear the internal battle from the tree outside of Kurama's window.

Oddly enough, he came up in their conversation.

He was a little shocked to hear his lover talk about him with his other half. He didn't feel like he would come up in an argument. And Kurama had even said that he would go outside if Hiei asked, but not when Yoko asked. It made Hiei happy and nervous at the same time, that Kurama was completely his.

Hiei remembered the first time they had 'mated.' Hiei had fought a temptress that had escaped to Human world and she had hit him with a lust spell. The spell she said would not wear off until it was…out of his system, and he could not do it himself, his pride stopped him from that. So he had gone to the only other person he could trust. Kurama.

He had gone to the fox after two hours of holding the spell of. He had tackled Kurama and kissed him reverently. He wasn't sure how the fox had accepted that night. He had submitted to Hiei's will completely, even though Hiei had been extremely rough on the fox that night, Kurama held him and supported him as they tangled together that night. Hiei was thankful now that Kurama's mother had been out at a party that night and didn't return till 3am.

(A/N: No! it was not a wild party, a business party for her work anyone know where Shiori works? something to think about)

Hiei continued to study the fox. He now sat quietly, reading, laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, feet crossed, red hair over his back, glistening in the sun.

Hiei continued to think about their first night. When the spell was over, Kurama held him tightly until Hiei came back to his senses. Hiei would never forget the sight he saw when he looked back up to Kurama. Kurama had claw and bite marks over him, his pelvis was bruised and cut, his soft skin was ripped from Hiei's claws and bruises plastered and forming over the fox, sweat covered his flushed face, but he had a soft smile over his lips.

"Are you alright Hiei?" He asked raspily.

"Kurama…?" Hiei was horrified at how badly the fox was beat up. What made it worse was that Hiei realized that _he_ was the one who hurt Kurama.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked again, running a soothing hand through Hiei's hair. Hiei ran his hands over Kurama's damaged body, watching the fox cringe and shiver.

"I….I…." Kurama placed hand over Hiei's mouth.

"It's okay, I understand." He nodded.

Hiei had stayed that night with Kurama, healing his body. Kurama held him the whole night. Shiori had only seen her son's back when she looked into the room, she did not see his beat up body, or the other demon curled in his arms.

Hiei looked back to Kurama, who had set down the book and now went down to do something downstairs. Hiei continued to wonder how it was that he had become the fox's lover.

He had known that he had hurt Kurama. It was obvious from the way that he had walked to school the next day, limping and tired. Hiei had followed him the entire day, staying outside the school, watching from windows.

The fox had disguised his pain extremely well, making no one worry about him.

(A/N: Doesn't he always! Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing?)

Hiei had followed Kurama for a week, watching the fox heal, and in school. He didn't think he could face the fox after what he had done. He watched him sleep, eat, do homework, go to school. Hiei couldn't understand why he was suddenly so obsessed over the fox.

Then, his body began longing for him.

Hiei's body had remembered the pleasure that he had had while he had been with Kurama, and it wanted it again. He wanted the fox's soft touch and velvet lips. He wanted to feel Kurama's beautiful body under him, the green eyes filled with lust and pleasure.

He faced Kurama again, where they discussed what had happened a week before, followed by a beautiful love-making session.

That was two months ago, and now Hiei and Kurama had a full out relationship.

Hiei smiled as the sun began to set and the fox walked back into his room. Hiei crept off the branch he was perched on and tapped softly on the window.

* * *

_**Well, whaddya think? (silence) Well, whatever, next chapter up soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay! Next chappie!**_

**_No! I don't own them. (Sob!)_**

Kurama opened the window for Hiei as the small demon stepped through. Kurama closed the window again.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama sighed. "How are you?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Great to see you too." He snorted.

"Sorry, Hiei, I'm a bit tired." Kurama laughed. "I am very happy to see you." He smiled, walking over to where Hiei stood at the foot of his bed. He placed a hand on the fire demon's shoulder. "Are you hungry? Do you want something?" The fox asked.

"No fox." Hiei shook his head. "Why don't you come outside with me?" Hiei jerked his head to the window. Kurama looked out the window to the setting sun and took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I could keep up with you." Kurama sighed, scratching the back of his head. Hiei looked curiously to his lover.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, reaching up and running his hand over the fox's forehead. "You have a bit of a temperature."

"I'm fine." Kurama smiled, removing Hiei's hand.

"Okay, you're sleeping now." Hiei concluded. "You are having a bath and sleeping, you do not need to get sick."

"Really, I'm fine Hiei." Kurama insisted with a laugh.

"I don't care, get your ass into the bathroom." The fire demon snapped.

"Only my ass?" Kurama jeered.

"Kurama….get in there." Hiei growled, however, he was smiling now that he was thinking about the fox demon's ass.

Kurama got the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You'll have to catch me first." Kurama laughed. He darted out of the room and down the stairs. Hiei chuckled deep in his throat.

"You're in for it now fox!" He called, chasing after the other male.

Hiei ran down the stairs and looked around. No sign of his fox. But Hiei knew he was there. Kurama often did this when he was in a playful mood, it was normally foreplay for a very passionate event afterwards, so Hiei put up with it.

"Kurama…" He called. Kurama leapt out from behind a chair and darted away, but Hiei noticed that he was slower than usual tonight. He leapt after the fox and brought them both to the ground, Hiei on top of Kurama, who was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hiei asked.

"I'm…not sure." Kurama laughed. Hiei smiled at the life that seemed to be in the fox's eyes, it always made him smile, well, when they were alone that is. Even around the others, the light in the fox's eyes brightened his mood a little bit. Only when Kurama was around was Hiei able to really forget his thoughts of battle and killing and blood, most of all, revenge. This was where he felt he belonged.

He loved the fox.

It was such a foreign feeling for him. If there was one thing he had been deprived of, what the feeling of love and security. Now that he had it, it was…..overwhelming. He could talk to the fox about everything, whether he chose to or not, depended on the situation. He didn't think that Kurama knew that Hiei hid a lot of things about himself from his lover. Then that made him wonder if Kurama…..kept secrets from him.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, his soft alto voice bringing the fire demon back to the present. "Are you alright?"

Hiei nodded, feeling the fox's hands ruffling his hair. He leaned down and slowly took Kurama's mouth in his. The two sat, mouths locked, tongues dancing and twining with each other. Kurama broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath.

"Hiei…what are we supposed to do…if my mother walks in?" Kurama smiled.

"Hn. Then, let's move somewhere else." Hiei smirked. Hiei got up off of the fox and scooped him up in his arms. Kurama snuggled into Hiei's chest, even though Kurama was taller, Hiei had no problem carrying the fox.

Kurama's eyes suddenly flashed gold.

Blinking his eyes numerous times, the gold was once again replaced with the green.

Hiei set Kurama down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He leaned down to whisper in Kurama's ear.

"When will your mom be back?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know." Kurama shook his head, he leaned up and kissed Hiei. "I don't care either." He whispered seductively.

Hiei stiffened, it wasn't like Kurama to talk like that, sure, he was playful, but he was careful. Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes and saw a small hint of gold behind the green. That made Hiei worry.

"Fox?" He asked.

Kurama on the other hand was desperately trying to gain full control back. Yoko had taken over part of his conscious, that wasn't good.

"**Yoko!" Kurama snapped. "Knock it off!"**

"**Why? You know the rules." Yoko scolded.**

"**Yoko, stop!"**

"Kurama?" Hiei brought him back. "Kurama, what's wrong?"

Kurama couldn't tell him, he just…couldn't.

"**Go ahead, tell him." Yoko hissed.**

"Hiei, I…" Kurama trailed off.

"Fox, tell me, you can tell me anything." Hiei assured, running his hand over Kurama's cheek.

(A/N: Ah! That is SO sweet!)

"Hiei…I'm sorry." Kurama pushed Hiei off of him. Hiei backed away as the fox sat up, he was a bit hurt, but he didn't show it.

"Kurama," Hiei looked to him. "What's wrong?"

"Hiei," Kurama shook his head. **Not yet.** He told himself. "It's nothing, I'm just not myself."

Hiei took Kurama's hand and led him to the bathroom where he started to run a bath for the fox.

**I don't know what he's hiding from me, but I never want to see that look of struggle in his eyes ever again.** Hiei thought to himself, testing the temperature of the water.** I'll find out what's wrong with him, I will protect my fox in any way that I can.**


End file.
